K't'inga class
|Type=battlecruiser/ heavy cruiser |Service period=2270-2379 |Length=349.54 meters |Width=251.76 meters |Height=98.41 meters |Decks=unknown |Crew=800 + flight crew and troops |Speed=Warp 9.6 |Armaments=6 WP-KD-8 disruptor cannons, 2 KP3 photon torpedo launchers |Defences=deflector shields, cloaking device |Auxiliary Craft=at least one shuttlecraft }} The D7M-class (known in Klingonese language as K't'inga-class, K'tinga-class or K'Tinga-class, literally translated as Bringer of Destruction-class) was one of the series of Klingon battlecruiser starships in use around the time of the 23rd century. :The name ''K't'inga first appeared in the novelization of Star Trek: The Motion Picture.'' Service history K't'inga-class starships were in service to the Klingon Imperial Defense Force by at least the year 2270, when the , under the command of General , intervened in an attack of two Klingon bird-of-prey on a Federation Starfleet Type-4 shuttlecraft crewed by Lieutenants Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu. In 2273, the was the lead ship in a squadron of three K't'inga-class battlecruisers sent to try and halt the advance of the V'Ger entity and in 2293, the served as transport for Gorkon, the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. In 2290, the embarked on a long-term, long distance mission from which the ship returned in 2365. She remained in service by 2379. Several K't'inga-class starships participated in the Federation-Klingon, Klingon-Cardassian and Dominion Wars of the 2370s decade. In 2373, one such vessel, the , was patrolling the Cardassian border, when they were attacked and disabled by a Jem'Hadar patrol. The ship was subsequently retrieved and its crew rescued, with the ship itself having been repaired and put back into service by 2376, when it was part of Chancellor Martok's fleet that fought against Morjod and Gothmara after their coup d'état. Technical specifications K't'inga-class starships were constructed at the Qo'noS Orbital Factory Base and were classified as heavy cruisers by the 24th century. Sitting at 349.54 meters long, 251.76 meters wide, 98.41 meters tall and a mass of 760,000 tons, these ships crewed 800 warrior, plus flight crew and troops, held at least one shuttlecraft and could reach a top speed of warp factor 9.6. Their armaments included 6 "WP-KD-8" disruptor cannons and 2 "KP3" photon torpedo launchers. Defenses consisted of deflector shields and a cloaking device. The K't'inga-class (known in Klingon languages as K't'inga-class, K'tinga-class or K'Tinga-class, literally translated from the Klingonese language as Bringer of Destruction-class) battle cruiser was a primary class of warship in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet from the late 23rd century through the late 24th century. History Introduced in the early 2270s, the K't'inga-class cruiser was considered one of the most powerful warships in the Klingon Defense Forces, even serving as a flagship of the Imperial Fleet for a time during the 2290s. K't'inga-class cruisers were in service as early as 2273, when the Epsilon IX station recorded the destruction of three K't'inga-class vessels by the V'Ger entity. Starfleet's interest in the K't'inga-class cruiser was such that in 2285, the class of ship appeared in the Kobayashi Maru training scenario at Starfleet Academy. For nearly a century, the K't'inga-class cruiser proved to be a rugged, sturdy design that saw continuous use. In that aspect they were much like their Federation counterparts the Excelsior-class and Miranda-class starships, whose usefulness outlived contemporaries such as the Constitution-class cruiser. With marked improvements, these warships saw continuous use as front-line and border patrol ships throughout the Second Klingon-Federation War and the Dominion War of the early-2370s. They were not always the ship of choice for all missions, however, as more agile craft like the Klingon Bird-of-Prey were better suited for some tasks. Technical data The K't'inga-class cruiser was one of the most advanced and versatile warships in the Klingon Imperial Fleet. Although the tactical effectiveness of the K't'inga relative to other ships was never firmly established in true canon, it was capable of challenging a Constitution class cruiser without fear, threatening an Excelsior class cruiser in a stand-off situation, and in small numbers it could inflict severe damage on an Excelsior class cruiser. Physical arrangement The outboard plan of the K't'inga design incorporated the same basic shape and classic design lineage dating back over one hundred years to the D5 class battle cruiser. The K't'inga-cruiser was a direct offshoot in design-lineage from the venerable D7 class battle cruiser introduced sometime prior to 2267. The bulk of the ship's overall mass was incorporated in the aft section of the ship. The bridge module was located on a bulbous forward section, which was separated from the aft section by a relatively thin connective section that attached to and flared into the aft section. Located on the caudal section of the ship were the ship's impulse engines. Jutting from below the port and starboard side of the ship's aft section were the ship's warp nacelles. Aside from possessing a slightly sleeker shape and contour than its D7-class predecessor, the most notable design variations between the two classes included a less bulbous forward section, a larger bridge dome, differently-designed warp nacelles, and more extensive external hull plating. Tactical systems The weapon systems aboard the K't'inga-class cruisers have included phasers, disruptors, photon torpedo launchers, and concussive charges. The torpedo launchers included one torpedo tube in the forward section, and one aft. The forward torpedo bay was located below the bridge, in the foremost part of the ship, while the aft torpedo bay was located between the impulse engines. During the arming sequence, the interior perimeter of the torpedo tube area glowed a bright red until the torpedo or torpedoes were fired. This class of ship was also equipped with two forward mounted phasers. This phaser and torpedo weaponry was considered state of the art during the 2290s. They were no match for a Galaxy-class starship of the 2360s, but were, however, more than a match for any weakly-defended colony or outpost at the time. By the late 24th century, K't'inga-class battle cruisers had been retrofitted to keep up with the advances of technology. In the 2370s, their forward torpedo launchers included a powerful disruptor emitter, allowing these vessels to remain formidable adversaries. File:IKS Amar firing forward torpedo.jpg|Firing forward photon torpedoes File:IKS Amar, aft torpedo launcher.jpg|Firing aft photon torpedoes File:IKS T'Ong firing phasers.jpg|Firing phasers File:Ktingas attack ds9.jpg|Firing disruptors Cloaking device These vessels also had incorporated, like many Klingon starships of the time, a cloaking device, which hid them from detection in most evasive situations. K't'inga-class cruisers underwent several cloak upgrades during their years of service. Those cruisers equipped with cloaks installed prior to 2290 were known for the particular weakness of not being 100% efficient at blocking gamma radiation. Propulsion systems The warp drive of the K't'inga-class enabled it to reach the speed of warp 5. During an encounter between the and the IKS T'Ong, Enterprise chief engineer Geordi La Forge figured that the Enterprise could probably knock out the T'Ong's warp engines without damaging the rest of the ship, as a means of disabling the vessel. Additional systems Some K't'inga-class cruisers were equipped with cryonic technology, which allowed crews of the late 23rd century to be placed in cryogenic sleep for long voyages. Interior design The primary color scheme aboard K't'inga-class cruisers was distinctively earth-tone colors, such as beige and gray. In contrast to the corridors found aboard contemporary vessels, such as the Bird-of-Prey, these vessels were considerably spacious in size. Main bridge The configuration of the darkened main bridge design of the K't'inga-class cruiser set the tone for many of the later Klingon bridge layouts, including the later Bird-of-Prey and Vor'cha-class cruisers. The main bridge was located at the top portion of the forward section of the vessel. Located in the front of the bridge, against the forward bulkhead, was the ship's main viewscreen, used by the ship's captain. Featured in the center of the bridge, on a raised platform, directly behind the viewscreen was the command chair, which had the ability to swivel 360 degrees. This positioning provided the commanding officer an unobstructed view of the screen, as well as allowed the commander to visually monitor all bridge operations. Directly behind the command chair were two manned consoles. The port side position had control over the viewscreen display and could take the ship into evasive maneuvers (as with helm control on a Constitution-class ship. Lastly, at the rear of the bridge were two pivoting weapons targeting stations, which contained the ship's targeting systems. An alternate bridge style was also used on ships by the early 2360s. It featured the captain's chair at the back of a smokey and dimly lit bridge with banners of the Federation and Klingon Empire on the rear wall. File:Amar viewscreen.jpg|Viewscreen of the IKS Amar with tactical display, 2270s File:Amar captains chair.jpg|Captain's chair of the Amar, 2270s File:Amar navigation and helm.jpg|Navigation and helm stations, 2270s File:Amar tactical.jpg|Tactical stations, 2270s File:Kang's bridge.jpg|Bridge, 2293 File:K'Nera on K't'inga bridge.jpg|Bridge, 2364 Transporter room The transporter room aboard a K't'inga-class cruiser contained five transporter pads, arranged linearly. At an angle, and to the right of the pads, was the transporter control console, with an operator's chair; to the left was the doorway. Stateroom The stateroom aboard the Kronos One was the Klingon Chancellor Gorkon's private dining and conference room. This room featured a large transparent pedestal-table, with an overhead chandelier, set on a raised platform with surrounding chairs. Known vessels Klingon *[[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]] (IKC-7736) *[[IKV Amar|IKV Amar]] *[[IKV Bardur|IKV Bardur]] *IKS B'Moth (IKC-7739, aka IKV B'Moth) *[[USS Klingon (NCC-9459)|USS Klingon]] (Formerly the IKS Klingon) *IKS'' Bortas'' (aka IKC Revenge) *IKS Chargh *IKV GhIqtal *IKV Ghob *IKV Gr'oth *IKS HaH'vat (aka IKC K'elric, IKC-7001) *IKV Hakkarl (aka IKV Vanguard, KL-1017) *IKS Kartadza (KL-776) *IKS Kol'Targh *IKS Korvat (IKC-5502) *IKS K'tanco *IKC K't'inga (aka IKC Bringer of Destruction) *IKS Kronos One (IKC-7748) *IKS Melikaphkaz (KL-908) *IKC Nightwing *IKV QItI'nga *IKS Qob *IKV Rampage *IKV Sub *IKS T'Acog (IKC-7750) *IKS Tebtivu *IKS Tewniwa *IKS Tevekh (KL-6044) *IKS T'Ong (IKC-7713, aka IKV T'Ong) *IKS Vo'taq *IKV VaH *IKV Ya'Vang Mirror universe * IKS Amar *IKS Gr'oth *IKS Bortas *IKS Klothos *IKS Kronos One *IKS K'tanco *IKS Q'om *IKS Q'ud *IKS Sod Romulan *"Arakkab" *ChR Hheirant *ChR Javelin *"Kenek" *ChR Pillion *"Ykir" Mirror universe *RSE Actium *RSE Pharsalus *RSE Rubicon Category:Klingon starship classes Category:Battlecruiser classes